Katharine Harmon 'You Are Here: Personal Geographies and Other Maps of the Imagination'
THIS STUB IS RESERVED FOR JULIA CHEN Abstract "All maps are thematic" , You Are Here: Personal Geographies and Other Maps of the Imagination by Katherine Harmon explores the meanings and definitions of maps. Harmon explores the relationships people have with maps and the different geographies and memories maps can represent. Harmon tries to discover and explore the definition of a map and how the maker of the map can transform the meaning of the map. Some examples Harmon mentions are our memories, our genetic maps, and the traditional physical geographical map. 'Key concepts' What is a Map? There is not easily found concrete definition of a map. It is not simply a geographical representation on paper, it can be symbolic, metaphorical and thematic. A map can simply be a map of our ideas, or our memories. The general definition she lands on is the symbolic representation of an idea or thought. Geographic Mapping Harmon explains how geographic mapping has come a long way in the past thirty years. Cartographers have been able to map much of earth because of our leaps in the technological world. We have also made leaps and bounds in terms of mapping our genetic history, our bodies and our memories. The Meaning of a Map Harmon also says that, "Maps are not intrinsically sentimental documents" but the reader of the map can make it so. Harmon uses General Robert E. Lee as an example of making a map of Virginia a sentimental map because of the way he looked at it. He studied seemingly pointless routes on the map and went over it again and again until it became personal. He used this simple map and made it into one of the best battles in war history. Further Reading What is Map?: This article is from an educational website that gives a formal definition of a map as well as gives many examples of what maps can be. What is a Map? History Matters: This article looks at maps from a historical level. The authors discover how maps came about and how they have changed over the course of time. They also allow you to create your own map after reading and discovering what a map is. A collection of unusual maps from Maps: Finding Our Place in the World: This resource is an exploration of maps. As the title suggests UChicago have many educational and nontraditional maps that they discuss and illustrate. Maps: This section from National Geographic provides many examples of traditional maps as well as fun interactive maps. They explore all over the world and map their explorations. How Google Builds is Maps: This article explores the meaning and effect behind one of the most popular and most used maps in the world, Google Maps. They explore how google builds its maps as well as the use of google maps for people History of Maps and Cartography: 'This article explains and describes maps throughout history. The article also discusses interesting ways of different maps being created. How factors such as religion have had an influence on the creation of maps throughout history. 'List of Example Maps *Paula Scher, The Truth Behind the Overused Publicity Photo (Circa 1985), 1992 *Arthur Merton, A Symbolic Head, 1879 *Aidan, Hand Map, 2000 *Annette Messager, Mes Tropheés (My Trophies), ''1987 *Bridget Booher, ''Body Map of My Life *G. E. Bula, Gospel Temperance Railroad Map, ''1908 *The Road to Success, artist and date unknown *Danial K. Wallingford, ''A New Yorker's Idea of the United States of America, c. 1939 *Ernest Dudley Chase, The United States as Viewed by California (Very Unofficial), 1940 *''What's Up? South!,'' 2002 *''Life in Los Angeles, 1971 '''Example Maps:' Map of a heart: To the right is a symbolic map of a woman's heart. As Katherine Harmon says, "All maps are thematic, personal maps especially." Perhaps a map of a woman's heart is most personal. Map of the sky: Shown in the right is a map of the sky. This is one of the more traditional maps, as it is physical. The sky is an example of something that has not yet been fully explored but technology has allowed us to discover more and more of it each day. Technology has given cartographers the tools to map out more of the sky. Hand map: To the right is a map of a hand. This is more of a symbolic map that can hold many different meanings for different people. The map I chose is displayed through the eyes of an eastern culture. Yet each culture has a different way of interpreting the lines and indents of a persons hand. This connects to Katherine Harmon's concept that each map holds a different meaning for each person that looks at it. Citations "Do You Really Know What a Map Is? Find Out." About.com Education. N.p., n.d. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Madrigal, Alexis C. "How Google Builds Its Maps." The Atlantic. N.p., n.d. Web. "Maps - National Geographic." National Geographic. N.p., n.d. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. "What Is a Map?" ''-- Journey Maps''. N.p., n.d. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Aber, James S. "Brief History of Maps and Cartography." Emporia State University. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Dec. 2015. Key Words cartography Memories Thematic PersonalCategory:Stub Category:Reading Category:Maps Category:Memory Category:Geography